Zeref and Mavis begining
by mercado15
Summary: Ever wonder how did Zeref and Mavis met and how it lead up to sending Natsu in the future. Well this the prequel of A Fairy Destiny.
1. Prologue

**AN: well here is the prequel of a fairy destiny called zeref destiny. This story involves zeref and mavis first meeting, zeref joining Fairy Tail as Etsuo which means joyous life, Zeref adventures through time and going to fight someone he thought he never see again, getting married to mavis and getting her pregnant, and protecting his friends and family from one of his renegade demon. This story will probably have 20 chapters or more so I hope you like. **

**Mavis age: 6 Zeref age: 400+ Precht/Hades: 23 **

**Warrod Sequen: 21 Yury Dreyar: 20 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

In a forest on Tenrou island

We see a young girl crying next another young girl who is unconscious. Tis young girl name is Mavis vermilion Fairy Tail first guild master and next to her is Zeria. "I can't*sob*believe me and her*sob*are the only one left*sob*what are we*sob*going to do?" Mavis said as she looks at the ocean.

"Excuse me little girl but do you know where I am." Mavis look up to see a young man wearing a high collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. "Your one Tenrou Island in Tenrou village…well what use to be Tenrou village."

Mavis cries more as the man kneeled down and rub her head. "There, there everything going to be alright, my name is Zeref by the way." Zeref said as he smiles at Mavis. "What's yours?" Zeref asked as Mavis replies "Mavis Vermilion." As she smiles a little. "Well Mavis thanking you for helping me, but I must be going now." Zeref said as he stood up. "Will I ever see you again?" Mavis asked Zeref as Zeref smiles. "Of course I have a feeling we will being seeing each other again." Zeref smiles as he left. Mavis smiles happy she made a friend.

Time skip 10 years later

10 years has passed since Mavis met Zeref. She and Zeria are still living on Tenrou Island. She also met Yury Dreyar, Warrod Sequen and Precht. Now the four of them are eating lunch and laughing after cleaning the library. "So Mavis and Zeria are you going to take up my offered to come with us back at Magnolia town." Yury said as the 2 girls nodded their heads. "It will be fun for you to come with us you missed out a lot." Precht said as smiles at the 2 girls. "It'll be fun to come back to civilization." Zeria said as she wonders what it will be like in Magnolia town. "Well it's fun they're stuff that you guys missed" Warrod said as he drank his beer. Mavis laugh, but she heard something in the woods and went to check it out and no one notice her leave.

In the deeper part of the woods

Mavis was lost and couldn't find an exit of the woods. "Where I'm I?" Mavis asked as she looks around. "Mavis is that you?" Mavis heard a familiar voice and turns to see a man she met 10 years ago. "ZEREF!" Mavis yelled as she ran to hug him, but Yury came out of nowhere and grabbed her. "Mavis stays away from him that's Zeref a black mage." Yury said as Warrod, Precht and Zeria appeared. "No please don't hurt him he's my friend."

Mavis protest as Yury was holding her tight. "I mean no harm I was just looking a way out if these woods when I stumbled upon mavis." Zeref said as the others didn't believe him. "Please he speaks the truth." Mavis said as Yury looks into her eyes. "How would you know?" Yury asked Mavis as she replies "I could tell if someone is lying or not and Zeref is not lying." Everyone including Zeref was shocked of what Mavis said.

"Men put your weapons away." Yury said as Warrod and Precht put their weapons away. "Before anything happens, why are you here Zeref?" Precht said as Zeref replies "I came to enjoy life no civilization, since I don't want to kill." Zeref said as everyone looks at Mavis who nodded her head meaning he's not lying. "But why do you want to do that I thought you love killing innocent people." Warrod said as Zeref starts to cry shocking them again.

"I did once, but I stop when I realize what I was doing is wrong." Zeref said as he wipes his tears away. "Please give Zeref a second chance." Mavis said as everyone is thinking if they should give Zeref a second chance. "Okay." They all said as Zeref smiles. "But if you screw this up your kick out of the island." Yury said as Zeref nodded agreeing to what he said. "YAY! Zeref is staying with us." Mavis said as she hugs him which causes Zeref to blush and everyone to laugh.

Time skip night time

Everyone is asleep…well almost everyone. Mavis is sitting on an edge of a cliff looking at the view. "The view is nice isn't." Zeref said startling Mavis.

"Zeref you scare me and yes it is." Mavis said as she looks back at the view. "So why you are still awake?" Zeref asked as Mavis replies "I can't sleep because I'm thinking about my feelings about someone." Mavis looks at the tree's not wanting to meet Zeref eyes.

"About who?" Zeref asked. "About you Zeref." Mavis said as she looks away. Zeref was shock that someone likes him but smiles. "Mavis I'm sorry I can't return the feelings for you well…yet." Zeref said shocking Mavis. "I can't return the feeling until you're a little bit older, well to tell you the truth I love you

Mavis but were going have to wait until you older." Zeref said as Mavis hugs him. "Zeref I love you too I'll wait for you." Mavis said as Zeref kiss her on the cheek causing her to blush. "Now we should get to sleep tomorrow is a big day you to get off the island." Zeref said as he picks up Mavis who started to fall asleep and went back into the camping site.

**AN: Well this chapter done and I won't put any new chapters until fairy destiny gets to chapter 15. Anyway review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pink-haired person

**AN: Well here is the start of the new chapter of Zeref and Mavis beginning in this chapter Mavis will imagine a pink-haired and Zeref will see a pink-haired in a painting so chapter. Also notify me if this is any grammar mistakes since I'm not good at grammar.**

**Mavis age: 20 Zeria: 21 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: Pink-haired**

4 years has passed since Mavis met Zeref again. The two of them found a way to transform to anything they want. Zeref transform in to a person with white hair and blue eyes. Mavis well she looks the same but a smaller version of herself. When they got to civilization they met Yury wife a young black haired-girl with grey eyes.

2 years later they found they all found the Fairy Tail guild. Now let's get back to the current time. "Etsuo where are you!?" Mavis asked as "Etsuo" appears next Mavis.

"What do you want now Mavis I was playing poker with Precht, Yury and Warrod." "Etsuo" said who as only in his boxers. Mavis blushed but shook it off. "Why do you guys keep playing strip-poker?" Mavis asked.

"Because it's fun and you said we can't gamble." Zeria said coming out of a room she was well only in her panties. "Oh yea Zeria is playing too." "Etsuo" said as the man in Fairy Tail got a nose bleed seeing her in just her panties. "I don't have normal friends don't I." Mavis said putting her head down. "Did you need me for something?" "Etsuo" asked. "Oh yea I got the tickets to tonight show, so pick me up at 8." Mavis said handing "Etsuo" the tickets then went to her office to do some paper work.

Mavis house 8 o'clock

"Etsuo" arrived at Mavis house and was knocking on the door waiting for to open it. The door open to reveal Mavis in her adult form in a light pink dress that goes past her knees. Her wavy hair was braided and tied with a bow. "Etsuo" just stares at Mavis who was blushing. "You look different." "Etsuo" plainly said as Mavis just sweat drop. "We get going now or we'll miss the show." Mavis said as the tow start walking to where the show will be hosted.

2 hours later

Now the 2 are at a park walking around talking about the years they been together. "You know "Etsuo" I really love you." Mavis said as Etsuo chuckles. "You know Mavis no is around, so just called me Zeref." Zeref said as Mavis clang of his arm holding his arm tight. "I know, but Etsuo is a nice name." Mavis said as Zeref smiles at her. "It's getting late i should walk you home." Zeref said but saw Mavis sleeping on a nearby bench. So he picked her up and carried her home.

Mavis house

Zeref arrive at Mavis house and gently laid her down. He was about to leave until Mavis grabbed one of his arms. "Stay here…" Mavis whispered. Zeref sign but comply and got into bed with Mavis.

The next day

Mavis woke up and saw Zeref in her bed. She smile and got up to make breakfast for the both of them. _"I really love Zeref I hope he propose soon." _Mavis thought grabbing some eggs out of the fridge. She started to imagine her and Zeref wedding seeing her friends and guild mates cheering for them.

Then she imagines her and Zeref children and for some reason the older one has pink hair. She got out her daydream and started cooking. Zeref woke up and smelled food. "Mavis must be cooking." Zeref said thinking about their 2 year anniversary that is coming up. _"Maybe it's time I propose." _Zeref thought. He got out of bed and for the kitchen. He arrived at the kitchen to see Mavis already eating and plate with food next.

"Good morning Zeref." Mavis said smiling at him. "Good morning Mavis." Zeref said as he smiles at her. He sat down and ate their food. Mavis was done with her food and said she was going to take a bath. Zeref was done eating his food and was now looking around Mavis leaving room seeing paintings of them and their friends.

Zeref saw a painting of him and stares at that picture. He was just staring at the painting until he saw a pink-haired boy. Pink-haired boy glares at him saying I won't recognize you as my father. Zeref snaps out of trance when Mavis wraps her arms around him. "Zeref you should take a bath." Mavis said as Zeref stares at the painting again. Mavis looks at what he staring and saw a painting of Zeref.

"I drew that painting of you Zeref when we first arrived at Magnolia, do you like?" Mavis asked as Zeref didn't response. "Zeref are you ok, is something wrong?" Mavis asked as Zeref shook his head. "Mavis don't you see a pink-haired boy in that painting you drew?" Zeref asked as Mavis looks at the painting.

"No why?" Mavis asked in confusion. "I saw a pink-haired boy in that painting saying he won't recognize me as his father." Zeref said surprising Mavis.

"_Wait a minute in my day dream I saw the oldest of are children has pink-haired and Zeref did say he saw a pink-haired boy in the painting of him does that mean we going one child and something bad going to happen in the later future." _Mavis thought but shook her head thinking that it's ridicules idea. "Zeref just come take a bath with me." Mavis said dragging Zeref whom continues to stayed at the painting seeing the pink-haired boy again.

Later at the guild hall

After taking a bath together they both went to the guild. They arrive at Fairy Tail and heard laughing in the good. They enter the guild to see everyone cheering for Zeria who was stripping.

""Etsuo" you arrived we made a bet with Zeria that if see could win at a poker game we would give 5 thousand gill but if she lost she has to give us a show." Warrod said seeing an angry Mavis next to Zeref. The atmosphere felt cold now as everyone saw Mavis. They do one thing they could think off. _"Run!"_ Everyone thought as they one out the only who stayed was her, Zeref and Zeria. "Thanks Mavis." Zeria thanked Mavis who nodded her head saying you're welcome.

"Maybe you should stop making bets." Zeref said. "Like I care just as long it's not to show my body." Zeria said bending down to pick her clothes up. Zeref saw this and had nosebleed. Zeria turns around to see Zeref on the floor and Mavis who looks like she lost color. "Ha I won the bet he is an ass man." Zeria said as Mavis yelled what wrong with my guild.

**An: This chapter is done and I hope you like it. So what in store for Zeref and Mavis future you have to find out in later chapters of Zeref and Mavis beginning. Also if your a NaMi fan or a NaZa fan I posted new chapters of A Fairy Destiny and Natsu Dark Side, so review if you want. Mercado15 out.**


	3. Short AN

**An: sorry I haven't update, but i decided to start the story after a fairy destiny and the sequel to that story is finish again sorry.**


End file.
